La Croisée des Chemins
by Rosa020
Summary: "Tu ne veux toujours pas comprendre, hein ? Oui, il est agressif, froid, et probablement complètement dingue. Mais, à côté de ça, c'est un génie. Un type brillant. Certainement le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle, et même des autres. Et, dans quelques heures, si nous ne sommes pas tous morts... Ce sera aussi un héros. Et ce sera mérité." UA à partir du Pire souvenir de Rogue.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! C'est avec une grande émotion que j'inaugure ici ma première fanfiction Harry Potter ! Quelques petits détails fastidieux mais néanmoins nécessaires, avant que nous ne commencions. Voici donc le __**blabla de l'auteur :**_

_Cette fanfiction n'est, à l'heure actuelle, pas terminée. Grosso modo, j'ai trois chapitres d'avance, et je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça dure. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je posterais, ça va dépendre autant de vous que de moi –le temps qu'il vous faut pour lire et reviewer, le nombre de lecteurs réguliers, et le temps pour moi de pondre la suite. Je tiens à ce que ça devienne régulier, donc ça se fera sûrement au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine/toutes les deux semaines/toutes les trois semaines/tous les mois. Si le temps d'attente devient plus long, on verra mais si on en arrive là je pense que ça voudra dire que l'un des deux camps (auteur ou lecteurs) aura lâché. Plus vraisemblablement moi que vous, d'ailleurs…_

_Autre chose : à l'heure actuelle, j'ai deux one-shots sur le feu, deux engagements auprès de deux groupes de lecteurs à l'écriture de deux fics longues sur deux sujets différents, une énième fic potentiellement longue (encore que moins urgente que les autres point de vue engagement) en cours, et une demi douzaine de romans sur le feu. J'aimerais que ces projets soient avancés de façon satisfaisante d'ici Noël. Comme je n'ai que dix doigts et un seul cerveau, ça va pas être évident (Rosa020, ou l'art et à la manière de se laisser déborder par la créativité). Du coup, si je prend du retard sur un projet alors que j'ai de l'avance sur celui-là (situation complètement invraisemblable, mais bon), il se peut que je retarde certaines sorties de chapitre au profit du reste._

_Si, après tout cela, vous n'êtes pas découragés (^_^), une dernière chose : je veux des reviews. Ce n'est pas négociable. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que l'absence de reviews ne peut avoir que deux signification : soit personne n'a lu, soit personne n'a accroché suffisamment pour commenter. Dans les deux cas, inutile que je perde du temps à écrire une histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Non, un abonnement n'est pas l'équivalent d'une review. « J'aime je veux la suite » ou « C'est nul va te pendre », en revanche, me conviennent très bien (l'un davantage que l'autre, d'ailleurs, je vous laisse deviner lequel)._

_Sur ce, passons au…_

…_**Résumé :**__ Parfois, un seul choix, un seul geste, un seul mot peuvent changer une vie et un destin. À la croisée des chemins, Severus Snape prend une route différente que celle que nous lui connaissons. Et tout bascule. Sur les épaules d'un brillant sorcier repose le sort du monde, alors que lui même ne se bat que pour une unique raison : Elle._

_**Disclamer **__: si vous cherchez le nom de la propriétaire, vous le trouverez sous le titre de sept des romans qui bouffent de la place dans votre bibliothèque._

_**Dernier commentaire inutile de l'auteur avant qu'elle ne vous foute enfin la paix et ne vous laisse lire en paix :**__ Non mais parce qu'entre le grand ténébreux et le petit con égocentrique, y avait pas photo, hein ?_

**Premier chapitre**

**« Si l'univers bascule sur son axe, ne réfléchis pas. Suis le mouvement. » **Sirius O. Black

Lily était tellement concentrée sur son objectif –à savoir : ravaler ses larmes et courir en même temps vers la salle commune- qu'elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'on la suivait. Et c'était idiot parce que, ces pas là, elle aurait dû pouvoir les reconnaître entre mille et du premier coup. En temps normal, elle **pouvait** les reconnaître entre mille et du premier coup.

- Lily ! Attend ! S'il-te-plaît !

Elle ne ralentit pas et ne se retourna pas, mais une larme traîtresse profita de sa distraction pour rouler sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya rageusement, du poing, et enferma ses petites sœurs sous ses paupières. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas ! C'était hors de question ! Il n'en valait absolument pas la peine !

Si elle avait réfléchi deux minutes, elle se serait rappelée qu'il avait toujours été plus rapide qu'elle, même si, en endurance, c'était elle qui gagnait. Ils jouaient souvent à faire la course et, parfois, il la laissait gagner par galanterie, et aussi parce qu'il savait à quel point elle aimait se moquer de lui… Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi surprise lorsqu'une main se referma sur son bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle sortit sa baguette tout en faisant volte face, et la pointa sur le visage de Severus.

- Lâche-moi !

Il avait l'air un peu impressionné, mais il ne desserra pas sa prise sur son bras.

- Non.

- Ah vraiment, tu crois ?

Il soupira, et la lâcha. Elle le fusilla du regard, rangea sa baguette magique, et tourna les talons. Il régla son pas sur le sien et marcha à côté d'elle.

- J'suis désolé…

- Épargne ta salive, Sev… !

- Lily…

- Non, il est hors de question que je te rende les choses faciles. Pas après ce qui vient de se passer.

Il la dépassa et se planta devant elle, lui barrant le passage. Cette fois, il avait l'air en colère.

- Arrête de faire comme si tout était de ma faute, d'accord ? C'est pas moi qui ai commencé !

Il se rendit compte de la puérilité de cette excuse au moment où il la formulait. Un peu tard, donc. Son amie croisa les bras sur poitrine avec un soupir si triste que son cœur se serra.

- Je ne te reproche pas de te défendre contre Black et Potter…

- Et Lupin et Pettigrow !

- Si tu veux. Mais ça n'excuse pas que tu t'en sois pris à moi…

- J'suis désolé. Vraiment. Je voulais pas dire ça, et je…

- Si, justement, Sev, tu voulais le dire. Tu crois que sous prétexte que tu es mon ami, je ne vois pas comment tu es avec les autres ? J'ai été tellement stupide ! Tu penses ça de tous les enfants de parents moldus, pourquoi ce serait différent avec moi, hein ? Tu te rapproches de plus en plus de Malfoy, des Black, et de tous ces Slytherins dont toute l'école sait qu'ils sont des Mangemorts, ou sur le point de le devenir. Je sais que tu adhères à leurs convictions, volontairement ou non, par opinion ou par conditionnement. Je passais outre jusqu'ici, mais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui prouve mieux que n'importe quoi qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, que ce n'est pas juste un problème d'agressivité, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle soupira. Elle détestait faire apparaître cette tristesse sur le visage de son ami d'enfance, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, cela devait être dit.

- Je suis désolée, Severus. Ça fait déjà quelques mois que ça ne va plus, toi et moi on savait que ça finirait comme ça. Laisse-moi passer, maintenant.

Il était tellement surpris et triste qu'il ne l'arrêta pas tout de suite, et elle en profita pour accélérer le pas. Elle savait qu'il allait protester, peut-être crier, se mettre en colère, essayer de la retenir par tous les moyens possibles, et elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter. Severus, lui tremblait. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemars, ça n'était pas vraiment en train d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ! Il avait besoin d'elle ! **Besoin d'elle !** Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi qui puisse la retenir, mais pitié, pitié… ! La voix tremblante, il balbutia :

- Alors on n'est plus amis ? Tu ne vas plus jamais m'adresser la parole ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ce qui, dans le fond, pouvait très bien faire office de réponse. Alors Severus ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et lança, dans le couloir heureusement désert, les derniers mots qu'il pouvait encore dire, sa dernière carte en main, son dernier atout :

- Lily, je t'aime !

Elle sursauta très fort. Vraiment très fort. Pas parce que c'était une surprise. Elle le savait depuis la troisième année. Mais parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il dirait ça. Elle se retourna. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, et ils se faisaient face. Il avait passé son masque d'impassibilité, ce masque qu'elle lui connaissait trop bien avec les autres, et qu'il avait de plus en plus souvent du mal à enlever lorsqu'il était avec elle.

- Tu réalises que ce n'est absolument pas un argument, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête avec fatalisme, rougissant un peu parce qu'il venait quand même de lui dire que…

- Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Si c'est la dernière fois qu'on se parle. J'suis désolé, Lily.

Il la regarda encore un peu, comme si c'était la dernière fois, essaya de sourire, n'y parvint pas, et tourna les talons. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, en silence.

Severus Snape ne traîna pas dans les couloirs, et il ne retourna certainement pas dans le parc. Décidé à sécher le dîner, il marcha droit dans le dortoir des Slytherins et passa au moins une heure sous la douche, à s'efforcer de recouvrer son calme, non seulement après la énième humiliation que les Maraudeurs lui avaient fait subir, mais aussi après ça… Il s'interdisait de trop y penser, sinon il savait qu'il allait perdre complètement le contrôle de ses émotions, et c'était définitivement pas le moment. Mais il savait que, cette nuit, la réalité le frapperait comme un coup de poing en pleine poitrine, et il ignorait s'il y survivrait…

Il alla se coucher sur son lit, torse nu, des gouttes d'eau coulant de ses longues mèches de cheveux, et il ferma les baldaquins de son lit pour que les garçons avec qui il partageait son dortoir le laissent en paix. Il regrettait que la fin de l'année soit si proche, ils n'avaient plus de devoirs à faire dans lesquels il aurait pu se plonger pour penser à autre chose, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Il ouvrit un livre, mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Il pensait qu'il avait fait une connerie. Il pensait qu'un mot, un seul mot, avait fait voler tout ce qui le rendait heureux en éclat avec deux ans d'avance sur le programme –parce qu'il ne se faisait aucune illusion : à la fin de leurs études, il était évident que lui et Lily auraient emprunté des chemins si différents que les chances pour qu'ils se revoient un jour avoisinaient le zéro absolu. Et il avait envie de pleurer. Et ça le mettait en colère.

Il s'en voulait aussi de s'être laissé aller à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Oh, il savait qu'elle le savait, bien sûr, seulement il s'était juré de ne jamais prononcer ces mots là. Ils ne pourraient que lui faire du mal. Lily ne l'aimait pas. Il était son ami, rien de plus. Et c'était déjà fantastique. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il gâche ça, aussi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur ces imbéciles ?

Il posa son livre et se mit machinalement à jouer avec l'anneau plat à tête de serpent qu'il portait au majeur de sa main gauche. C'était un cadeau de Lily, pour ses quinze ans. Elle l'avait trouvé dans un magasin de magie, chez un antiquaire. Le serpent était vivant. Quand Severus ôtait la bague et la posait au creux de sa paume, le métal se tordait pour redonner au serpent sa véritable forme, et il se mettait à glisser sur lui. Bien souvent, il l'avait rattrapé à la dernière minute avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous un meuble, d'ailleurs.

- Je le trouvais drôle, avait dit son amie en le lui offrant.

Le bijou ne l'avait plus quitté depuis lors. Il adorait cette bague. Surtout pendant les longs mois d'été au cours desquels seules les lettres qu'ils échangeaient leur permettaient de rester en contact. Ne pas voir Lily pendant deux mois lui était une torture.

La nuit tomba, les autres élèves montèrent se coucher les uns après les autres. Severus fut soulagé de ne pas les entendre évoquer entre eux l'incident du parc. Il aurait détesté devenir un sujet de moquerie. L'indifférence générale, teintée de crainte, lui convenait beaucoup mieux. Il écouta le silence s'installer sur le dortoir, à mesure que les élèves s'endormaient. Lui seul demeurait éveillé, assis dans le noir, les doigts jouant avec sa bague, ses pensées le torturant et le rongeant morceau par morceau. Il aurait dû se taire. Deux fois. Il aurait dû faire vœu de silence pour cette journée. Il regrettait tellement, oh, qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait ! Que ne donnerait-il pas pour pouvoir parler encore à Lily, pour qu'elle sache à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, à quel point leur amitié était importante pour lui… ! Il ferma les yeux et les poings, serra doigts et paupières de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer ni crier. Sursauta.

Tap, tap, tap !

Un hibou tapait aux carreaux de la fenêtre. Il s'immobilisa, yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité, et tendit l'oreille. Avait-il rêvé ?

Tap, tap, tap !

Vite, avant que le bruit ne réveille ses camarades de chambre, il se leva et courût à la fenêtre. Une petite chouette rousse l'observait avec impatience. Il connaissait cette petite chouette, il s'était un peu moqué de Lily la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

- Oh, elle est rousse aussi ! Un membre de ta famille ?

Elle avait bourré son épaule de coups de poings en le traitant de tous les noms, mais c'était pour rire, et ensuite ils étaient sortis dans le parc faire une bataille de boules de neige –c'était en hiver. Ce souvenir remontait avec tous ses détails à la surface de la conscience de Snape, et il secoua violement la tête pour s'empêcher de pleurer encore une fois. Il avait fichu en l'air tout ça. Comme un imbécile ! Il ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette sauta sur son épaule. Il la caressa d'un geste hésitant, et elle le laissa faire en fermant paresseusement les yeux.

- Toi, au moins, tu ne m'en veux pas, chuchota-t-il avec reconnaissance.

L'animal ne fit pas un bruit, mais elle laissa tomber un morceau de parchemin sur les genoux de Severus, qui le prit doucement entre ses doigts. Le message ne pouvait venir que de Lily, mais il ne savait vraiment pas s'il voulait en connaître le contenu…

- Lumos…

À la lumière faiblarde de sa baguette magique, il parcourut l'écriture familière en plissant les yeux.

_Retrouve-moi sous l'arbre à 2h._

C'est presque en tremblant qu'il consulta sa montre. Il était 1h30. Un instant, tandis qu'il regardait la chouette s'éloigner dans la nuit, il fut tenté d'ignorer le rendez-vous. N'était-ce pas mieux ainsi, dans le fond ? Que tout s'arrête maintenant ? Qu'il ait mal un bon coup, après c'était fini ? Et puis, la réponse explosa en lui, fort et claire : non ! Hors de question ! S'il pouvait grappiller ne serait-ce qu'une heure de sursis, il n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde.

Il s'aperçut que ses doigts tremblaient et que sa respiration était erratique alors qu'il tentait pour la troisième fois d'attacher l'un des boutons de sa chemise. Il ne pouvait décemment pas y aller dans cet état, alors il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, posa les mains sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément, gonflant ses poumons au maximum, avant d'expirer, lentement, millimètre cube d'air par millimètre cube d'air. Il recommença ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à finir de s'habiller sans trembler, tout en demeurant concentré sur sa respiration. Lorsqu'il quitta le dortoir, il était parfaitement calme. Il devait mettre cet état d'esprit à profit pour sortir du château sans se faire prendre, parce qu'il savait très bien que ça ne durerait pas.

Il n'était pas encore deux heures quand il arriva au pied de l'arbre. Leur arbre. Celui dans lequel ils étaient montés en première année pour s'y retrouver, pour la première fois depuis que la répartition les avait envoyé chacun à un bout de la grande salle… Ils grimpaient toujours dans cet arbre, quand le temps leur permettait d'aller s'installer dans le parc. Ils y faisaient leurs devoirs, s'y racontaient leurs vacances, s'y chamaillaient, s'y taquinaient, s'y confiaient l'un à l'autre… Si cet arbre pouvait parler, il aurait tant de beaux souvenirs à raconter… Une fois de plus, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer, si fort que la douleur faillit le faire pleurer. Une fois de plus, il serra les dents et maîtrisa ses émotions. Pour s'occuper les mains, il escalada le tronc jusqu'à une grosse branche, pas très haute, sur laquelle il s'étendit pour contempler les étoiles, à travers le feuillage fourni en cette période de l'année. Une main sous la tête, l'autre sur son ventre, il n'osait pas vraiment se demander ce que Lily avait à lui dire qui ne pouvait attendre le lendemain matin… Il avait peur. À la fois de se faire un film, à la fois que cette rencontre soit la dernière… Et puis, dans le fond, ce pouvait aussi être un piège des Maraudeurs, hein ? Tout le monde savait qu'ils passaient leurs vies dans cet arbre, et la chouette de Lily connaissait Potter et compagnie, elle se posait souvent sur leur table, au petit déjeuner, et mangeait les croutes de pain et les couennes de lard qu'ils lui donnaient. Severus frissona à cette pensée, et toucha sa baguette, dans sa poche, pour se rassurer.

Il sursauta quand une main toucha sa cheville, il avait laissé pendre un de ses pieds dans le vide. Se redressant, il distingua la silhouette de Lily et fit un geste pour descendre. Elle l'arrêta :

- Reste là, je monte.

Il voulut lui tendre la main pour l'aider, mais il savait pourtant bien à quel point elle était agile, comme un écureuil. Elle fut assise en face de lui, sur sa branche, en quelques secondes. Aucun d'eux ne faisait mine d'allumer sa baguette, malgré l'obscurité qui leur permettait à peine de distinguer la silhouette de l'autre. Mais une source de lumière les aurait trahis, car alors ils auraient été visibles depuis une fenêtre du château par Rusard ou un professeur faisant une ronde. Séverus s'aperçut que ses mains avaient recommencé à trembler de façon incontrôlable, et il voulut les coincer dans les creux de ses genoux, mais c'était pire, ses jambes aussi tremblaient, maintenant. En désespoir de cause, il les mit dans ses poches. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine…

Lily avait ressassé sans fin les paroles de Snape, sans comprendre pourquoi elle en avait tellement besoin, d'ailleurs. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Remus, le seul des quatre Maraudeurs qu'elle appréciait, alors qu'ils n'avaient que treize ans. Un week-end à Pré-au-lard s'achevait. La salle commune n'était pas aussi bruyante que d'habitude, car bon nombre d'élèves étaient allés se coucher tôt, rompus de fatigue. James, Sirius et Peter étaient en retenue, comme d'habitude. Remus aurait dû y être aussi, le professeur MacGonagal l'en avait exempté car il était malade. C'était vrai qu'il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ce soir-là, emmitouflé dans un plaid, dans un fauteuil près de la cheminé, tenant un gros livre de ses mains bandées. Lily était venue lui tenir compagnie, et ils partageaient une tablette de chocolat. Remus s'était excusé pour le comportement de ses amis, qui, une fois de plus, avaient humilié Severus.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu es ami avec eux, lui avait répondit Lily, avec sincérité. Tu n'as rien à voir avec eux…

- C'est amusant, entre nous on se demande souvent pourquoi tu es si amie avec Snape. On pourrait pratiquement dire de lui qu'il est ton opposé…

Elle avait haussé les épaules avec un petit sourire, perdant son regard dans le feu.

- C'est mon ami. Et puis, il est vraiment très gentil et drôle, quand on le connaît.

Remus avait haussé un sourcil dubitatif qui l'avait fait éclater de rire, avant de dire, très sérieusement :

- Il est amoureux de toi, tu le sais, pas vrai ?

Lily avait fait plus ou moins semblant de ne pas comprendre. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Toute l'école le savait. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Remus avait pris son silence pour une réponse positive.

- Et tu ne crois pas que tu devrais le lâcher un peu ?

Là, elle avait franchement sursauté.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- À passer tout ton temps avec lui, avait expliqué le jeune homme. Tu lui donnes sans doute de faux espoirs. Je sais que c'est ton ami, mais mets-toi à sa place. Ce doit être assez difficile à vivre, pour lui…

Plus question de jouer les ingénues, à présent, et elle avait hoché la tête avec tristesse.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il sait très bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Il est loin d'être idiot. Il ne me l'a jamais dis parce qu'il sait ce que je répondrais, et qu'il préfère ne pas l'entendre. Je ne crois pas que Sev ait d'autres amis que moi, des vrais amis, je veux dire…

- Je ne crois pas non plus.

- Alors tu vois ? Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. C'est mon ami. Je l'aime beaucoup –pas comme lui, mais quand même. Et je crois… Que ça le rend heureux d'être ami avec moi.

Remus avait lentement hoché la tête, en silence, pensif. Lily avait poursuivi :

- Je sais que c'est un peu présomptueux, mais vraiment. Je crois que je le rend heureux. Et y a pas grand chose qui le rende heureux, tu sais ?

- Je sais, oui…

La conversation s'était arrêtée là, mais, à compter de ce jour, Lily avait cessé de faire semblant de ne pas voir quand son ami la dévorait des yeux. Sev, son ami Sev l'aimait, il fallait qu'elle voit la vérité en face. Mais ils s'étaient toujours arrangés de cette situation. Ils continuaient de plaisanter, de tout se raconter, d'être amis. Ça ne changeait rien. Elle avait combattu fermement pour s'en persuader.

Seulement voilà, les mots avaient été prononcés, à présent. Et ça, ça changeait tout. Vraiment tout.

Elle parla la première, quand le silence devint trop pesant :

- J'ai seulement une question, et tu as intérêt à répondre la vérité…

Elle le vit vaguement hocher la tête, dans le noir. Elle reprit :

- Ce que tu as dis, tout à l'heure, dans le couloir, c'était vrai ou c'était ta dernière idée pour essayer de me retenir ou de me faire réagir ?

En fait, c'était un peu lâche. Elle savait que c'était vrai. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir s'il assumait ce qu'il avait dis. Il répondit dans un souffle :

- Ne m'oblige pas à le redire, je t'en supplie…

- Severus… Est-ce que tu le pensais ?

- Mais bien sûr, que je le pensais ! explosa-t-il, tout en essayant de continuer à chuchoter, ce qui était loin d'être évident et, en principe, aurait dû la faire rire. J'avais encore jamais dis un truc que je pensais aussi fort ! Mais tu le savais déjà, Lily, de toutes façons, non ? Toi et moi, on le savait bien, tout comme on savait très bien pourquoi il fallait surtout pas qu'on en parle !

Elle ne répondit rien. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, et c'était terrible, parce que le savoir et respecter cet accord tacite était une chose, en parler à haute voix, c'était déjà plus dur… Severus, qui semblait s'être un peu calmé, poursuivit :

- Mais c'est pas grave, d'accord ? Tu sais quoi ? On a qu'à faire comme si j'avais rien dis. Moi, tout ce que je voulais que tu saches, c'est que j'ai jamais voulu dire ce truc horrible que je t'ai dis. Je le pensais pas, je te le jure, Lily ! Comment je pourrais penser que les enfants de moldus sont inférieurs aux enfants de sorciers alors que je suis ami avec toi et que je te vois tous les jours surpasser les trois quarts des sangs-purs de l'école ? J'ai pas voulu dire ça, crois moi ! J'étais en colère à cause de ces abrutis, et… Et… Et humilié ! Et y avait plein de Slytherins tout autour… !

Lily releva soudain la tête.

- C'est important, ce que pensent les Slytherins ?

- Non ! Non ! Si ça l'était, tu penses bien que je pourrais pas être ami avec toi, Lil' ? Non, c'est pas important. Pas trop. Pas encore. Mais… Ça pourrait bien le devenir, un de ces quatre…

Elle posa la main sur son bras et il sursauta. Si elle perçut son trouble, elle n'y réagit pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Il soupira.

- Parce qu'ils ne vont pas me laisser me balancer indéfiniment entre les deux camps, surtout quand on sortira de l'école. Ils finiront par me demander de choisir, Lily. Et je ne sais pas encore ce que je répondrais…

- Tu envisages de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Il secoua la tête, mais ce n'était pas un non, et cela fit un peu peur à son amie. Mais, quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour dire :

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je me fous de cette guerre. Le seul camp dans lequel je veux être, c'est le tiens. Si tu rejoins la résistance, je finirais sûrement par accepter la proposition de Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il, avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

- Quelle proposition ?

- Ça doit bien faire dix fois qu'il me propose un poste d'agent double. Oh, je ne suis pas censé en parler, alors garde ça pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Les neuf premières fois, non. La dixième, je lui ai demandé de me laisser réfléchir. Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas de nouvelles, d'ailleurs, il devrait pas tarder à me relancer.

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer pendant quelques instants. Severus n'osait pas espérer qu'elle lui pardonne et qu'elle demeure son amie. Il n'osait rien dire, rien faire, d'autant que sa main était toujours sur son bras et que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le touchait.

- Tu as peur ?, dit-elle enfin.

- De quoi ?

- Tu-Sais-Qui. Les Mangemorts. L'avenir.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment. Toi ?

- De plus en plus souvent. On va quitter la sécurité de l'école, bientôt…

- Je sais.

De nouveau, ils ne dirent plus rien, mais la main de Lily descendit le long de son bras et trouva la main qu'il avait sortie de sa poche. Il se rappela trop tard qu'il ne contrôlait toujours pas ce maudit tremblement. Merde… Il attendit, anxieux, dans l'obscurité. Il fut surpris de l'entendre rire tout bas.

- Ah ouais, quand même, tu trembles. C'est à ce point ?

- T'imagines pas… Désolé, se reprit-il soudain, heureux qu'il fasse noir et qu'elle ne le voit pas rougir.

Elle rit encore, puis se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il crut qu'il allait tomber de son arbre.

- Ça veut dire qu'on est de nouveau amis ?

Elle ne répondit pas directement à la question, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu…

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je crois, Severus.

- Malgré la magie noire ? Mes mauvaises fréquentations ?

Ça marcha, elle rit. Il sourit dans le noir.

- Malgré tout ça, oui. T'aurais pu ajouter ton mauvais caractère…

- Stop ! N'en jetez plus…

- T'es un type bien, reprit-elle, plus sérieusement. Et, par les temps qui courent, c'est pas évident d'être quelqu'un de bien et de le rester. Mais ce serait bien d'essayer. Et si t'y arrives, je crois que je serais très fière de toi.

Il songea que rien que pour ça, il aurait pu faire bien plus dur que d'être et de rester un type bien. Il ne le dit pas, il avait peur que sa voix ne se joigne au tremblement de ses mains dans leur trahison de ses sentiments. Quand il eut retrouvé un semblant de calme, il répéta sa question :

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Non.

Bonheur.

- Tu me crois quand je te dis que je ne le pensais pas ?

- Oui.

- On est toujours amis, alors ?

Elle secoua la tête dans le noir.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il défendit à sa respiration de s'accélérer, se concentra. Inspire, gonfle tes poumons, expire, vide tes poumons. Parle.

- Pourquoi ?

Pas de réponse. Un doute.

- À cause de ce que j'ai dis ? Je veux dire… Après ?

- Oui…

Moment de terreur et de regret. Inspire, gonfle tes poumons. Expire… Ne pleure pas…

- Lily…

- Il faut que je réfléchisse. Un peu. D'accord ?

D'accord. Ça, il pouvait le faire. Lui donner un peu de temps. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle lui reparlerait plus tard, même si c'était pour lui briser le cœur et mettre fin à ces douces années d'amitié. Il lui resterait toujours ses souvenirs… Et il lui reparlerait.

- D'accord.

Même dans le noir, il sentit son sourire. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et, de nouveau, l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se demanda si c'était une forme de torture particulièrement sadique et cruelle.

- On ferait mieux de retourner se coucher, Sev.

- Ouais.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans son lit, au fond de son dortoir, que Lily réalisa qu'elle avait le souffle court et que son cœur battait très vite.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont followé –si vous pouviez laisser un mot sur au moins un chapitre, ce serait gentil, autrement c'est pas grave. Aux revieweurs anonymes : j'ai créé un forum pour vous répondre, sur le site, sous le même nom que la fic. Allez y faire un tour, surtout si vous me posez des questions dans vos reviews. Bonne lecture, et à mercredi prochain !_

**Chapitre II**

**« Quand tu commences à te poser des questions, c'est pas un signal d'alarme. Quand tu commences à te poser des questions, il est déjà trop tard. »** Regulus A. Black

Ainsi s'achevait la cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard de James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans et Severus Snape. Dernière pleine lune, dernières farces, dernières retenues. Et bientôt, il fut temps de boucler les bagages, de partir à travers le château en quête d'affaires perdues. Une chemise de Remus se volatilisa dans la valise de Sirius –ce qui donna tout lieu de rire à James lorsque son ami défit ses bagages, à leur arrivée chez les Potter, où il vivait depuis sa fugue… Comme chaque année, la plupart des chaussettes de Peter se retrouvèrent orphelines. Lily rendit deux livres à la bibliothèque in extremis, mais ne retrouva pas son manuel de métamorphose. Elle sauva son vieux journal intime –qu'elle ne tenait plus depuis plusieurs mois déjà, faute de temps et d'inspiration- juste au moment où Potter s'apprêtait à l'emporter -clac !, fit sa main en rencontrant sa joue.

Severus et Lily ne se revirent pas avant les vacances. Le premier n'osait pas harceler la seconde de peur de l'agacer, comportement qu'elle appréciait, surtout qu'elle avait déjà Potter, pour ça. La seconde n'y voyait pas encore assez clair pour lui faire face. Elle était trop loyale pour décider d'ignorer les paroles de son ami, d'autant qu'elle se doutait que cet aveu avait dû lui coûter…

La veille du départ, Severus, qui s'y attendait franchement, fut convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Sans rien perdre de son affabilité, ce dernier le fit asseoire et lui servit une tasse de thé. Décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, l'adolescent s'enferma dans le mutisme tandis qu'il sirotait sa boisson.

- Alors, vos bagages sont prêtes, je suppose, Monsieur Snape ?

Léger hochement de tête distant.

- Ah, les grands départs… C'est toute ma jeunesse ! Qu'allez-vous faire de vos vacances ?

Haussement d'épaules.

- Travailler. Essayer de me reposer un peu, aussi.

- Il est vrai que vous allez faire fatigué…

- Je dors mal, en ce moment.

- Préoccupé ?

- Plus ou moins.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif.

- Être jeune, et connaîtres les maux qu'Amour inflige, commenta-t-il, rêveur.

Snape manqua s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de thé. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment il était au courant…

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, cet aspect des choses ne vous regarde absolument pas. Peut-on en venir au fait ?

Dumbledore l'observa quelques instants, comme s'il le jaugeait, et Séverus verrouilla son esprit, autant par réflexe que par précaution. Au cas où.

- Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- J'y ai beaucoup pensé, Monsieur, mais pas encore assez pour prendre une décision.

- Le temps presse, Monsieur Snape…

- Vous croyez que je l'ignore ?

Il était évident que non. Les autres élèves de Slytherin, en particulier les plus âgés, se montraient de plus en plus menaçants envers Snape. Ils n'aimaient pas ignorer dans quel camp il se plaçait… À leurs yeux, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas le choix, et son hésitation les laissait aussi perplexes que furieux. Dumbledore lut tout cela dans le regard glacial de son élève et il hocha la tête.

- De combien de temps pensez-vous avoir besoin ?

- J'y penserais pendant les vacances. Je vous donnerais ma réponse en septembre prochain. D'ici là, inutile de me harceler. Je me réserve le droit de faire mes propres choix.

- C'est évident.

- Ravi que nous soyons d'accord…

La conversation ne s'éternisa pas, et l'adolescent prit congé dès que ce fut possible. Le lendemain, ils rentraient tous chez eux à bord du Poudlrad Express…

L'été fut long pour au moins deux personnes. Pour Severus, parce qu'il avait rarement passé autant de temps sans voir Lily ni même avoir l'occasion de lui écrire –d'autant qu'ils habitaient le même quartier. Pour Lily parce qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle en avait même du mal à faire ses devoirs.

La vérité, c'était que les paroles de Severus auraient eu bien moins d'importance si elles n'avaient trouvé aucun écho en elle. Ce qui avait été le cas au cours des cinq dernières années. Séverus n'était rien d'autre que son ami, et ses sentiments, bien qu'un peu gênants, n'avaient jamais entravé cette amitié ni ne l'avait mise en péril. Elle pouvait aisément deviner la pensée qui avait dû travers l'esprit de Séveurs, juste avant qu'il ne se déclare. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'expliciter ses sentiments, il était évident –du moins, à ce moment là- qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt une erreur pareille, voir par du tout. L'adolescent avait dû se dire que, foutu pour foutu… Seulement c'était bien ces trois mots qui avaient convaincu Lily de lui donner une chance de s'expliquer, d'envisager de ne pas laisser un simple moment de colère ruiner ce qu'ils avaient. Et elle ne le regrettait pas, d'ailleurs. Elle avouait volontiers s'être trompée. Certes, Severus était tiraillé par son attrait pour la magie noire, l'influence de ses camarades Slytherins, sans parler de son goût pour le pouvoir. Mais Lily connaissait une autre facette de lui, le Severus drôle et gentil qui était son ami et avec qui elle partageait tant de bons souvenirs. Un samedi d'été passé à dévorer des glaces sur Covent Garden en déambulant entre les étals, des batailles de boules de neige dans le parc de Poudlard, des récréations juchés dans les branches de leur arbre, des lettres –incalculables- échangées pendant les vacances… Elle avait même tout un album de photos, prises au cours des années. Sur sa préférée, ils étaient étalés dans l'herbe du parc, au printemps. Il faisait chaud, ils avaient tombé les capes et remonté les manches de leurs chemises, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à se concentrer, la conversation les éloignant toujours de leurs cours. Severus avait les mains sous la tête, un livre ouvert posé sur son ventre, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, elle devait être en train de raconter une bêtise, et elle même jouait avec une plume multicolore en riant. Son appareil photo était enchanté, il fonctionnait tout seul quand elle le sortait de son sac, ce qui était assez pratique parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun ami commun qui aurait pu les prendre en photo.

Voilà, c'était ça, le plus gros problème de Lily, celui qui l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement : il y avait deux Severus. Un qui lui faisait peur et qu'elle craignait de perdre, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Un autre qu'elle adorait, lumineux et joyeux, quoique souvent un peu râleur, avec qui elle partageait tout ou presque depuis l'âge de onze ans. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle comprenait que c'était les sentiments de Severus pour elle qui allaient décider le quel des deux allait survivre à la fin de leurs études…

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était que Lily aurait vraiment pu être amoureuse de lui. Parce que Sev –enfin, le côté de lui qu'elle préférait, surtout- était tout ce qu'elle aimait : brillant, un génie, même. Drôle, inventif, gentil, quand il s'en donnait la peine, certes, mais gentil. Discret, modeste, presque timide, par moment. Son mauvais caractère l'amusait, elle l'aimait bien pour ça, aussi. Lily n'était pas surperficielle. Pour elle, seule la beauté intérieure comptait. Potter illustrait parfaitement ce qu'elle en pensait, lui qui croyait pouvoir l'avoir en faisant étalage de sa suffisance et de son apparence physique. Et puis, franchement, Sev était loin d'être laid, fallait pas exagérer non plus. Il n'avait ni le charisme de Black ni le charme de Remus –à choisir, autant le comparer à quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait saquer. Lily aimait la douceur du regard de Snape, lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle, et le sourire qu'il lui réservait. Il n'était pas toujours négligé, elle le connaissait dans ses bons jours, aussi… Avec le temps, elle avait fini par le trouver beau, tant physiquement qu'intérieurement. Il n'avait pas eu une vie facile, ce genre de choses restent inscrites sur un visage, dans un regard, mais elles ne défigurent pas. Elles faisaient simplement partie de ce qu'il était. Et elle réalisait, en y songeant, qu'elle n'aurait pas forcément aimé qu'il change.

C'est cela qui tourmenta Lily pendant toutes les vacances : ses sentiments. Elle savait qu'elle aimait énormément Severus, mais elle ignorait où situer la limite entre l'amitié et quelque chose de plus fort… Après ces années d'amitié, comment savoir si ses sentiments pour lui avaient changé ? Longtemps, elle n'avait eu aucun doute : elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Il était plutôt comme son frère, à vrai dire. Le garçon qui l'avait initiée au monde magique, qui l'avait guidée dans ce nouveau monde inconnu et, par moment, un peu effrayant. Mais il fallait dire aussi qu'elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que leur amitié puisse évoluer, prendre une autre forme, et n'avait donc jamais cherché à analyser ses sentiments plus en profondeur. Cette fois-ci, si elle prenait la peine de se poser la question, c'était pour lui. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de le perdre, que leur relation ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, ce fil là, justement. Et qu'il était absolument nécessaire d'étudier ce fil de plus près avant de toucher à quoique ce soit, sinon ça allait casser. Définitivement. Et elle ne voulait pas que ça casse. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. De cela, elle était sûre.

C'était donc de cette certitude qu'elle décida de partir, plutôt que de réfléchir sur du vide. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Severus. Bon. Alors…

Elle tourna en rond autour de cette idée pendant plus de trois semaines, sans arriver à avancer dans ses réflexions. Et pour cause, il n'y avait là rien de très inédit : jamais elle n'avait souhaité perdre Severus, bien au contraire ! Ni maintenant, ni lors de leur rencontre, ni jamais entre les deux ! Y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux… !

Sa sœur interrompit le cours de ses réflexions au milieu de la quatrième semaine de vacances. Ils partaient en France pour presque tout le mois d'août dans quelques jours, et Pétunia avait un dernier rendez-vous avec son petit ami du moment –un certain Vernon-quelque-chose- avant leur départ. Et, visiblement, elle cherchait quelque chose, un jean ou un sèche-cheveux, Lily n'en était pas très sûr, d'autant qu'elle n'écoutait pas vraiment…

- Lily, tu m'entends, quand je te parle ? Tu rêves complètement, là !, s'impatienta Pétunia.

- Hum…

La jeune fille rousse était étendue à plat ventre sur son lit et serrait son oreiller dans ses bras, cherchant visiblement les éclaircissements qui lui manquaient dans les plis du coussin. Sa sœur haussa un sourcil aussi soupçonneux que curieux.

- Toi, tu es complètement ailleurs… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Lily regarda sa sœur avec surprise. Leurs rapports s'étaient déteriorés d'année en année, et voilà bien longtemps que Pétunia ne s'était pas enquie de son sort, que se passait-il donc ? Le monde avait fait un pacte pour marcher sur la tête ? La jeune fille détailla sa sœur de haut en bas, en plissant les yeux. Pétunia se disait amoureuse, peut-être trouverait-elle un indice dans sa manière de s'habiller, de parler ou de marcher…

- Dis, Pétunia ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'aimes ?

L'autre sursauta et lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux, comme si elle se sentait insultée.

- Qui ça ?

- Bah, Vernon !

- Évidemment, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, avant de retourner à sa quête, qui l'avait conduite dans le panier à linge sale de Lily.

Cette dernière se redressa sur son lit et se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de sa sœur.

- Et… Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

Pétunia émergea du panier à lingue un peu décoiffée, mais triomphante, brandissant un sèche-cheveux. Toutefois, la question sembla la détourner provisoirement de son objectif premier et elle se précipita sur le lit de sa sœur avec un air réjoui.

- Oh, tu es amoureuse ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ?

Lily leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

- Pétunia, tu ne connais aucun de mes camarades de classe, pourquoi tu poses cette question alors que tu sais très bien qu'un nom ne te servira à rien ?

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, en fait, puisque le garçon dont il était ici question était précisément le seul dont Pétunia connaisse l'existence –et peut-être même le nom, pourvu qu'elle ait un peu de mémoire… Mais la jeune fille ne s'en aperçut pas et haussa les épaules, indifférence que Lily mit aussitôt à profit pour continuer :

- Et je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse. Je ne crois pas. Je veux juste vérifier, avant de l'éconduire définitivement…

- Le pauvre…

Cette dernière remarque, bien que dite sur un ton ironique, fit frissoner Lily. Oui, pauvre Severus… Elle allait complètement lui briser le cœur, et elle se demandait si elle pourrait se le pardonner. S'il pourrait lui pardonner… N'empêche, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa question.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- D'être amoureuse ?

- Hum.

- Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé ? Y a aucun beau garçon, dans ton école de cinglés ?

- Pet' !

- Ça va, ça va…

La brunette ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, rougissant un peu, et Lily ouvrit toutes grandes ses oreilles. Elle tenait une piste, elle n'allait certainement pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts…

- Je sais pas trop comment décrire ce que ça fait… Je sais pas, je dirais que… T'as souvent envie d'être avec lui. Tout le temps même. T'es triste quand tu le vois pas pendant longtemps, carrément inquiète si t'as pas de nouvelles. Quand tu vas le voir, tu es juste… Heureuse. Tu rougis et t'as le cœur qui bat très vite. Et, de temps en temps, il fait ou dit un truc qui est tout à fait lui, et tu te surprends à penser « Toi alors, qu'est-ce que je t'aime ! », ou un autre truc idiot dans ce genre là…

Lily hochait lentement la tête, sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, face à son manque de réaction, Pétunia s'en alla avec le sèche-cheveux, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le dos, tête sur les oreillers. Le truc bête, c'était qu'une bonne partie de ce que lui avait décris Pétunia correspondait à ce qu'elle ressentait depuis toujours pour ses amis en règle générale, pour Sev en particulier. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie d'être avec lui, qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il était son meilleurs ami, c'était normal, non ? Zut, alors, si l'amour et l'amitié se ressemblaient autant, ça n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche… Pour le reste… Rougissait-elle ? Son cœur battait-il un peu vite ? Elle n'en était pas certaine… Ce qu'elle devait admettre, en revanche, c'est qu'il lui arrivait fréquemment d'avoir un brusque élan de tendresse pour Severus, quand il parlait ou agissait… Et bien, comme Severus. Son Severus, pas celui qui l'avait insultée et qui s'éloignait d'elle dans le noir. L'autre, celui qui la faisait rire et qui, parfois, posait un bras sur ses épaules, comme ça, sans avoir l'air d'y penser, étreinte dont elle ne songeait pas à se soustraire…

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous mes revieweurs et followeurs. J'essaye de tenir mes engagements, mais ce n'est pas évident, toutefois pour l'instant on s'en sort, hein ? Forum sous le même titre pour les réponses aux revieweurs non enregistrés. Allez, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre III**

**« La confiance est une chose magnifique qui, par définition, s'accorde sans preuves. » **Albus P. W. Dumbledore

Le roulis du Poudlard Express berçait Severus. Il avait un compartiment pour lui tout seul. Il s'était volontairement éloigné de la partie du train occupée par les Slytherins, et les autres élèves avaient peur de lui. Les retardataires avaient préféré s'entasser à cinq ou six sur des banquettes prévues pour quatre plutôt que de partager un espace clos avec lui. Il s'était donc étendu sur le dos, la tête du côté de la fenêtre de façon à pouvoir surveiller la porte. Il avait retiré la bague de Lily, et regardait le petit serpent de métal froid glisser frénétiquement d'un bout à l'autre de sa main. Il le rattrapait quand il menaçait de tomber, toujours in extremis. Un large bleu ornait sa tempe droite, cadeau d'adieu de son père. Qu'importe.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Lily. Aucune. Pas même une lettre. D'ordinaire, à cette période de l'année, c'était avec elle qu'il partageait une banquette du train. D'ailleurs, bien souvent, encouragés par la présence de la jeune fille, d'autres élèves finissaient par venir s'asseoir avec eux, même s'ils prenaient soin de se tenir aussi loin que possible de Severus, et de l'ignorer complètement. Mais, aujourd'hui, il était seul. Il se sentait seul, vide. Complètement seul et vide. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il était très tenté de céder aux avances des Ténèbres. Ne serait-ce que pour remplir ce vide en lui avec quelque chose, même si c'était juste de l'obscurité.

Puis, la porte du compartiment coulissa et le soleil inonda la pièce. Severus cligna des yeux. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il s'était endormi et rêvait. Il avait cette faculté depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne –ça avait peut-être un rapport plus ou moins lointain avec ses capacités de Legilimen, d'ailleurs, bien qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier. Il savait différencier ses rêves de la réalité. Il savait quand il rêvait. Les illusions ne pouvaient pas le tromper, même lorsqu'elles étaient générées par son propre cerveau.

Le soleil entra par la porte ouverte et la referma derrière lui. Lily s'assit en face de Severus et lui servit le sourire lumineux qu'elle lui réservait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Salut !, lança-t-elle.

- Salut, répondit-il sans bouger de sa banquette.

Il ne la regarda même pas, mais continua à jouer machinalement avec sa bague. Lily ne lui tint pas rigueur de sa froideur. C'était normal. C'était un rêve.

- Sev ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'…

Il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles et ferma les yeux en plissant les paupières de toutes ses forces. Son serpent lui mordit la main, le réveillant d'un coup, et il l'enferma dans son poing pour qu'il cesse de bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le train filait à vive allure sur la voie ferrée. Au dehors, il pleuvait, la pluie frappait la fenêtre du compartiment. La porte était ouverte. Severus se redressa aussitôt, sur ses gardes. Il l'avait fermé et avait vérifier qu'elle n'était pas cassée et qu'elle ne risquait pas de s'ouvrir toute seule. Quelqu'un était passé. Quelqu'un était peut-être encore là…

Toujours en position assise, le jeune homme remit sa bague, qui reprit sagement sa forme initiale autour de son majeur. Puis, inspirant et expirant lentement et profondément, il balaya mentalement la pièce, cherchant à percevoir la présence d'une ou plusieurs personnes invisibles à travers leurs pensées. _Servilius…_ Le surnom le frappa de plein fouet quand il réalisa ce que cela signifiait : non seulement il y avait un ou plusieurs Maraudeurs dans son compartiment, mais en plus ils étaient invisibles.

Veillant à conserver tous ses sens en alerte, Severus fit rapidement le tour des différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait ne pas bouger, ne rien dire, faire semblant de relâcher sa vigilance tout en attrapant sa baguette magique, dans sa poche, et espérer être assez rapide pour contrer leur nouvelle farce au moment où elle se produirait. Probabilité d'échec : élevée.

Il pouvait se précipiter dans le couloir et fiche le camp aussi vite que possible. Sous le coup de la surprise, il pouvait leur échapper. Probabilité d'échec : moyenne. Humiliation : grande.

Il pouvait leur faire savoir qu'il les avait repéré, cela les inciterait peut-être à se montrer. Il serait toujours plus facile de se défendre s'il pouvait les voir. Probabilité d'échec : moyenne.

Comprenant qu'aucune option ne lui offrirait une probabilité d'échec satisfaisante, Severus décida d'en coupler deux. Se tournant, il posa les pieds sur le sol, mais ne s'appuya pas contre le dossier. Il glissa une main dans sa poche et la referma sur sa baguette magique, passant rapidement en revue des sortilèges rapides et efficaces qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement et qu'il pouvait lancer sans les formuler. Puis, après une profonde inspiration, il lança :

- Je sais que vous êtes là. Je vous fais tellement peur que vous préférez vous cacher ?

Se succédèrent alors un début de protestation, un « Ta gueule, imbécile ! », un grognement de douleur, un juron étouffé, puis Sirius Black apparut dans la pièce. En tombant à plat ventre devant Severus, qui sortit aussitôt sa baguette pour la pointer sur lui. Visiblement, Black venait d'être éjecté de la cachette magique qui lui permettait, à lui et ses complices, de demeurer invisibles.

- Et merde… !

- Putain, Pad' ! Tu pouvais pas la fermer ? Je me tire…

Toujours à terre, Black tendit alors le bras et agrippa quelque chose, qui finit par se révéler être un morceau d'étoffe sous lequel Peter Pettigrow essayait de rester caché, mais qui glissait inexorablement de sa tête au fur et à mesure qu'il fuyait dans une direction tandis que Black tirait dans l'autre. Snape ouvrit de grands yeux. Était-ce une cape d'invisibilité ? Mais où ces deux crétins auraient-ils pu se la procurer ?

Il y eut soudain des bruits de pas précipités, dans le couloir, et l'instant d'après, Potter et Lupin se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment. Le regard de Potter semblait le disputer entre l'agacement et la colère. Lupin, lui, affichait un air aussi exaspéré que faire se peut, ce qui est loin d'être une évidence lorsqu'on a une grande cicatrice assez récente en travers du visage, et un bras en écharpe. Contre toute attente, ce fut lui qui rompit le silence. Severus obligeait toujours Black à rester par terre, sa baguette pointée sur lui.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, bande de petits crétins ? On avait un accord, je croyais ? Allez, bougez-vous de là !

- Et toi, rend-moi ça, grommela Potter, en arrachant la cape du dos de Pettigrow.

- Où est-ce que tu as volé ça ?, demanda Snape, d'un air narquois, tout en laissant Black se remettre debout.

- Je l'ai pas volé, et ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua Potter, sans le regarder, mais sans chercher à dissimuler sa haine non plus. Venez, les gars, on bouge.

Pettigrow, visiblement pressé de s'éloigner de Severus à présent qu'il n'était plus protégé de son regard par la cape, lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. Black allait pour les imiter, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Lupin n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu viens ?

- Vas-y, j'arrive.

Le brun lui prit le bras pour protester et l'entraîner de force s'il le fallait, mais Lupin le foudroya du regard, et il eut l'intelligence de s'éloigner, sans quitter le wagon pour autant. Considérant qu'il ne pouvait espérer mieux, Sirius et lui n'ayant pas la même définition de l'espace vital, Remus leva les yeux au plafond avant de les poser sur Snape qui l'observait d'un air curieux.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, mais… Fin bref. Jamais vu deux abrutis pareils.

Il lui adressa un petit signe de tête, puis commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre Sirius. Severus, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, se leva pour le rappeler :

- Lupin, je peux te parler en privé une minute ?

- Sûrement pas !, répliqua aussitôt Sirius, bien que son avis n'ait pas été sollicité.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile et va rejoindre les autres, lui lança Lupin en le poussant hors de wagon, avant de retourner dans le compartiment de Severus.

Il en ferma la porte avec sa seule main libre et s'assit sur la banquette, en face de lui. Lupin était le seul des Maraudeurs qui inspirait à Snape autre chose que de la haine et du mépris. Mais surtout, c'était le seul des Maraudeurs à être ami avec Lily.

- Si cette conversation sort de cette pièce, je te tuerais de mes propres mains, même si je dois piétiner les corps de tes trois amis pour arriver jusqu'à toi.

- Tu es relativement bien placé pour me demander de garder un de tes secrets, inutile d'en arriver aux menaces de mort.

Severus ravala un sourire amusé. Définitivement, celui-là valait mieux que les trois autres réunis…

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Lily, pendant les vacances ?, demanda-t-il en baissant la voix et en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Peu, répondit l'autre, sans faire de commentaire désobligeant, ce dont Snape lui fut infiniment reconnaissant. Elle était en France pendant presque tout le mois d'août.

- Et dans le train, tu l'as vu ?

- Quelques minutes, le temps de se dire bonjour, ensuite James a fait l'idiot et nous avons été bannis à l'autre bout du train, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Severus hocha lentement la tête. Il aurait voulu demander autre chose, mais il n'osa pas, alors il ne dit plus rien.

- C'est tout ?, s'enquit Lupin.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Le lycanthrope se leva alors avec un soupir, rouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Juste avant de fermer derrière lui, il lança, mine de rien :

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était avec ses amis dans le troisième compartiment de droite du septième wagon en venant de la locomotive.

Quand Snape releva la tête pour le remercier, il était déjà parti. Il hésita longtemps. Très longtemps. Assez pour qu'au dehors, le ciel s'assombrisse encore davantage à mesure que l'heure tournait et qu'ils approchaient de Poudlard. Et puis, il n'y tint plus, se leva et se faufila dehors.

Dans la plupart des wagons, le couloir était vide. Les élèves s'étaient retranchés dans leurs compartiments respectifs pour troquer leurs habits moldus contre leurs uniformes. Lui-même l'avait fait dès le début du voyage. Il détestait les vêtements de moldus. Ils lui faisaient penser à son père. Il s'avança en regardant droit devant lui, désireux de ne croiser le regard de personne. Puis, il ne lui resta plus qu'un seul wagon à traverser pour se trouver dans le même qu'elle, et, alors que déjà son estomac se nouait, il réalisa qu'il allait devoir passer au milieu des Slytherins de sixième et de septième année pour atteindre son objectif. Oh, bien sûr, ils pouvaient très bien ne pas le voir ni lui adresser la parole. Mais croire une chose pareille eut été présomptueux de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? Il faillit faire demi tour, puis se ravisa avec colère. En voilà assez ! Il ne les laisserait pas influencer son existence sans son accord ! Il était plus fort qu'eux tous réunis, de toutes façons ! D'un geste, il fit s'ouvrir la porte du wagon, et s'avança à grands pas dans le couloir. Il était à mi chemin lorsqu'il entendit le shuintement caractéristique d'une porte de compartiment qui coulisse, puis la voix d'Evan Rosier, presque menaçante, dans son dos.

- Bonsoir, Severus.

L'espace d'une seconde, le garçon fut extrêmement tenté de l'ignorer et de fiche le camp. Mais ça aurait été comme déclarer la guerre à son clan de futurs Mangemorts, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de fantaisie alors qu'ils devaient encore passer deux ans ensembles. Alors il pivota sur ses talons et lui renvoya un regard glacé.

- Bonsoir, Evan.

- Je t'en prie, viens donc t'asseoir avec nous.

- À vrai dire, j'allais quelque part.

- Ah, vraiment ? Où donc ? Veux-tu que l'un d'entre nous t'y accompagne, au cas où certains Griffondors voudraient te barrer la route ?

C'était lâche, comme attaque. Tout à fait le genre de Rosier. Severus ignora les ricanements à peine discrets qui résonnaient, dans le dos de son interlocuteur, et revint sagement sur ses pas.

- Inutile, je crois que ça peut attendre…

- Parfait.

Evan s'écarta juste assez pour le laisser passer. Severus alla lentement s'asseoir entre Avery et le jeune Regulus Black, qui semblait se demander sincèrement comment il avait fait son compte pour se retrouver là. Il soupira intérieurement. La fin du voyage promettait d'être longue.

1er Septembre 1975. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Poudlard. Il faisait encore assez chaud, en cette première nuit de Septembre, pour que les fenêtres de la plupart des dortoirs soient encore ouvertes. La majorité des élèves dormaient déjà, récupérant après une journée de voyage. Seuls quelques jeunes gens étaient encore éveillés à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Dissimulés derrière les baldaquins du lit de James, les quatre Maraudeurs fomentaient un mauvais coup à la lueur d'une baguette magique. Frank Londubat avait rendez-vous avec sa petite amie Alice au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Argus Rusard pistait Peeves en compagnie de Miss Teigne, une lanterne à la main, et sa silhouette se découpait parfois sur les fenêtres du château. En catimini, Hagrid traversait de ses grands pas la Forêt Interdite, en route pour rejoindre son ami Aragog. Dans son bureau, le professeur Dumbledore rédigeait un message secret destiné à un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Couché dans son lit, Severus Snape contemplait obstinément le plafond. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de son dortoir, les yeux fixés sur le vide, Lily Evans s'interrogeait sur le bien fondé de son combat intérieur. Ne serait-il pas infiniment plus simple de tout envoyer promener et de sauter… ?

La situation entre Severus et Lily devint vite invivable. Il faisait exprès de faire des détours entre ses cours pour essayer de la croiser. Dès qu'elle l'apercevait, elle fuyait. Son comportement laissait son ami perplexe, et il finit par cesser d'essayer de la voir. Loin de la bonne influence qu'avait toujours eu la jeune fille sur son comportement et son état d'esprit, il se rapprocha de Evan et Avery, et sa personne ne refléta plus que de la froideur et du mépris. Il se vengea de la mauvaise blague des Maraudeurs, l'année passée, en envoyant James et Sirius à l'infirmerie après s'être débrouillé pour qu'ils se battent entre eux. En dehors des deux principaux intéressés, personne ne sut jamais qu'il était derrière tout ça, et comme il n'y avait pas de preuve, personne ne crut les victimes, en dehors de Remus, Peter et Lily, qui n'était pas née de la dernière averse.

Elle était tourmentée, cela se voyait, et personne, pas même Remus, ne parvint à lui faire dire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de se confier à lui, car il était la personne à qui elle avait toujours eu le plus de facilité à parler, en dehors de Severus. Elle n'y parvint pas. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, bredouillait quelque chose sans queue ni tête et finissait par s'en aller.

Les choses perdurèrent jusqu'au mois de Novembre. Contre toute attente, ce fut un groupe de Slytherin qui débloqua la situation, bien que là ne soit pas le but premier de l'opération. Opération qui consistait, en gros, et comme chaque année, à tomber sur tout ce qui était apparenté à des moldus de près ou de loin. Qui plus est, le fait d'avoir la forte impression d'avoir Severus dans leur camp avait fait sauter toutes les éventuelles raisons qui auraient pu les retenir d'inscrire Lily Evans à leur tableau de chasse. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils allèrent l'attendre dans le parc, sachant qu'elle revenait de la cabane de Hagrid, où elle avait été invitée à aller prendre le thé. Les première neiges tomberaient sous peu, en attendant le givre faisait craquer les brins d'herbes sous leurs pas, et les arbres étaient aussi nus que l'enfant qui vient de naître. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à être discret. Lily les entendit venir de loin. Toutefois elle ne fuit pas, sachant à quel point une telle démarche serait inutile.

- Eh, Evans !

- Foutez-moi la paix, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Erreur.

- C'est pas gentil, ça…

- Et très irrespectueux.

- Tu nous manques de respect, Evans ?

Ils allongèrent le pas, la rattrapèrent, la doublèrent et lui barrèrent le chemin. Elle tâcha de conserver son calme tout en agrippant sa baguette, au fond de sa poche.

- Laissez moi passer, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle n'obtint que des ricanements pour toute réponse. Celui du groupe qui semblait être l'aîné et, par conséquent, le chef, s'avança jusqu'à elle et la poussa de l'index.

- Tu sais pourquoi nous parler sur ce ton est deux fois plus irrespectueux venant de toi que de n'importe qui d'autre, Evans ?

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Oh, attendez une minute, qu'on y réfléchisse…

- Répond !

- Je veux passer, gare toi !

Elle voulut s'avancer pour forcer le passage. Deux Slytherins l'agrippèrent par les bras et la rejetèrent si fort en arrière qu'elle tomba sur le sol. Les baguettes étaient sorties des poches à présent.

- Un peu plus de politesse quand tu t'adresses à des êtres supérieurs à toi, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Lily détestait cette insulte depuis le jour où on lui avait appris ce qu'elle signifiait. Dégageant sa baguette magique de sa poche, elle la brandit en direction de celui qui venait de parler et, son maléfice faisant effet, jouit durant quelques secondes de la satisfaction de voir ses oreilles enfler démesurément. L'autre se mit à hurler en les agrippant à deux mains ça semblait douloureux.

- Qu'est-ce tu as fait ?, rugit l'aîné en marchant vers elle à grands pas.

Elle voulut se relever, espérant peut-être qu'elle les distancerait suffisamment longtemps pour atteindre l'école ou la cabane de Hagrid, mais le Slytherin l'agrippa par sa cape. Elle n'était pas attachée, et elle laissa glisser ses bras hors de manches pour s'en défaire. Elle n'alla toutefois pas bien loin, un autre sortilège la projeta dans les airs et elle s'érafla le visage sur les cailloux et l'herbe givrée en retombant lourdement sur le sol, face contre terre. Elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur maintenant, et elle se retourna précautionneusement, craignant de voir tout le groupe se ruer sur elle. Quelques uns s'avançaient en effet, à la suite de leur chef. Celui qu'elle avait touché était plié en deux et ses amis l'entouraient. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour agir, tout en tâchant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa main : d'un geste et d'un Expiliarmus, elle en envoya deux contre le mur du château, quelques mètres plus loin. Un autre geste, et une vague d'eau glacée jaillissait du lac pour s'abattre sur ceux qui s'en trouvaient le plus près, l'aspergeant un peu au passage. Restait l'aîné, qui semblait partagé entre la nécessité de replier ses troupes vers l'infirmerie et son désir de vengeance. Lily le défia du regard. Qu'il fasse encore un pas, tiens…

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, cracha-t-il finalement, avec fureur, avant de tourner les talons, entraînant avec lui des Slytherins trempés ou clopinant, ou les deux.

Lily resta allongée sur le sol dur et gelé quelques minutes, reprenant son souffle et ses esprits. Elle tremblait, pas seulement à cause du froid mais à cause du choc, aussi. Ils lui avaient fait sacrément peur… Elle s'était vraiment attendue au pire… Le contrecoup passé, la douleur de son visage ainsi que du bras sur lequel elle était tombée se rappelèrent à elle, ainsi que le froid de ses vêtements mouillés, et l'humiliation de l'insulte. Elle ne serait jamais aussi cuisante de que dans la bouche de Severus, mais… Severus ! Avec ses conneries, elle avait réussi à perdre définitivement son amitié, cette attaque en était la preuve : les Slytherins n'avaient jamais osé s'en prendre à elle aussi violemment et directement, bien conscient qu'elle était plus ou moins protégée par l'ombre de son ami… Lily passa une main sur son visage, et la ramena mouillée de sang et de larmes. Elle tremblait de froid, de peur et de chagrin. Elle craignait que quelqu'un ait assisté à la scène depuis une des fenêtres du château, ou encore qu'on la surprenne ici. Les bras autour d'elle pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu, elle se mit à courir. Elle avait besoin qu'on la laisse seule quelques temps, qu'on la laisse se réfugier quelque part et qu'on l'oublie une heure ou deux. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, non ? L'air froid lui piquait les yeux et fit redoubler ses larmes. Du poing, elle tenta de les endiguer.

Dans sa course, elle croisa Remus, qui traversait le parc, un livre sous le bras. Il se retourna pour la suivre des yeux.

- Lily ?

Comme s'il connaissait beaucoup de rouquines aux couleurs de Gryffondor… Que faisait-elle dehors sans cape ? Il lui semblait bien qu'elle pleurait… Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il tourna les talons et se lança à sa poursuite. Les autres s'étaient passés de lui une bonne partie de l'après-midi, ils pouvaient tenir encore un peu.. Il avait perdu son amie de vue quand elle avait tourné au coin du château, mais il était facile de la suivre, elle laissait des traces de pas dans le givre qui recouvrait le sol. Quand elle apparut de nouveau dans son champ de vision, il n'eut que le temps de l'apercevoir dans l'escalier de la volière, juste avant qu'elle ne s'y engouffre à toutes jambes. Il songea, un peu amusé, que c'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas tombée, et il se glissa précautionneusement à sa suite. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se dissimula dans l'ombre : Lily n'était pas seule.

En entrant, en effet, elle avait fait sursauter Severus, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre. Un instant, elle hésita entre ressortir aussi sec et se jeter dans ses bras. Elle renonça aux deux options, lui tourna le dos et tenta tant bien que mal d'arrêter de pleurer et d'effacer les traces de sa récente altercation de son visage.

Severus, lui, n'hésita pas. Il ne réfléchit même pas, d'ailleurs. D'un coup d'œil, il nota le sang et les larmes sur le visage de Lily, ses vêtements humides, son absence de cape, gants ou écharpe. Il la savait prompt à sortir sans se couvrir convenablement, mais tout de même… Il fit deux pas dans sa direction, bien qu'elle lui tournât le dos.

- Lily ?

- S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi…

Il fut alors tenté, très tenté de se mettre en colère, de crier, de casser quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle réagisse et qu'elle arrête de le traiter comme ça. Elle lui avait demandé d'attendre, il avait attendu, mais il n'avait certes pas mérité qu'elle se comporte avec lui comme s'il était un parfait étranger… !

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Aujourd'hui pas plus qu'hier il n'était capable de se mettre en colère contre Lily. Il pouvait s'agacer, s'énerver, même, mais pas se mettre en colère. Et il songea que ça n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'il n'ait aucune chance avec elle parce que, s'ils sortaient ensembles, elle finirait probablement par le rendre complètement dingue. En quelques pas, il gagna la porte de la volière, et la ferma. Puis il fit apparaître d'un geste une brassée de flammes entre ses mains. Il la posa sur le sol, aux pieds de Lily, pour la réchauffer un peu. Le feu magique ne brûlait pas la paille, cela évitait un incendie. D'un geste, il défit l'attache de sa propre cape et la lui mit sur les épaules. Elle tremblait, et tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots dans ses mains. La voir dans cet état lui donnait envie d'aller massacrer tout ce qui lui avait fait du mal et de la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin du monde –pas forcément dans cet ordre, d'ailleurs. Il n'en fit rien, laissant simplement une main sur son épaule.

- Lily, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tes sanglots étranglés prétendent le contraire, sans vouloir te…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, se tourna soudainement vers lui et blottit dans ses bras, les bras autour de son cou. Bien qu'il fut passablement surpris, il la serra aussitôt contre lui, sans y penser, par réflexe.

- Hey, ça va aller… Euh…

Voilà, ça c'était la preuve indubitable que, même si y avait moyen, il ferait beaucoup mieux de ne jamais sortir avec elle : un jour elle le fuyait, le jour d'après elle se jetait dans ses bras. Ça allait très mal se terminer pour lui, cette histoire… Elle allait lui briser le cœur et piétiner les morceaux tout en regardant le personnel de Ste Mangouste lui passer une camisole de force. S'il avait eu un minimum de bon sens, il l'aurait lâché immédiatement pour se carapater à l'autre bout de l'école. Mais il avait perdu tout bon sens le jour où il l'avait rencontré, alors il se contenta de la bercer en lui frottant le dos tandis qu'elle sanglotait dans ses bras. Ça lui fendait le cœur de la voir dans cet état… Et en même temps c'était tellement bon de la serrer contre lui, respirant son parfum…

Le premier instant de surprise passé, il décida de reprendre quand même un peu la situation en main, et il s'écarta d'elle. Elle fixait le sol. Glissant une main sous son menton, il lui fit lever les yeux et écarta les mèches rousses qui tombaient devant son visage pour constater de visu l'étendue des dégâts. En dehors de quelques égratignures, il n'y avait là rien de très alarmant.

- Tu veux allez à l'infirmerie ?, s'enquit-il doucement.

- Non. Pas la peine.

- D'accord, mais il faut soigner ça.

Elle hocha la tête et ils s'agenouillèrent sur le sol de paille. Il referma les coupures par magie et essuya les traces de sang avec un mouchoir. Elle tremblait moins à présent, à l'abris de la chaleur du feu et de sa cape. Et il n'avait pas l'air en colère, c'était déjà ça.

- Ça n'a aucune importance, hein ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, perplexe. Elle avait complètement cessé de pleurer, mais il y avait comme une absence de lueur, dans son regard, qui l'inquiétait un peu.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Que mes parents soient des moldus. Dis moi que ça n'a aucune importance.

Ça ressemblait fort à une supplique, et il comprit d'un coup ce qui avait dû se passer. Son cœur frémit de rage, dans sa poitrine, à la pensée qu'on s'en était réellement pris à elle, physiquement et verbalement. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, geste qu'il se permettait rarement, santé mentale oblige.

- Je te jure que ça n'a absolument aucune importance. En dehors du fait que leur statut de moldu ne fait pas d'eux des pestiférés, tu n'es, de toute façon, pas tes parents. Tu es toi, juste toi. Et tu es fantastique.

Elle sourit, et il vit avec soulagement l'étincelle de son regard se rallumer. Il lui rendit son sourire et lui ouvrit les bras. Elle passa les siens dans son dos et appuya la tête contre son épaule.

- Merci.

- De rien. Maintenant, si tu me donnes des noms, il est probable que le Saule Cogneur soit redécoré avec des cadavres d'ici à demain matin.

- Dis pas de bêtise, grommela-t-elle en ponctuant ses paroles d'un petit coup de poing sur son bras.

Il posa les deux mains sur ses épaules et l'écarta de lui pour la regarder bien en face, soudain très sérieux.

- Juste pour que je m'y prépare psychologiquement : à l'instant où on sera sorti d'ici, tu vas recommencer à m'ignorer complètement ?

- Non ! Je… Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard, et… Pardon, Severus, pardon… !

- Hey, hey !

Il ne pouvait pas la voir aussi désemparée, et il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts pour qu'elle le regarde et voit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui ait provoqué tout ça au départ, de toute façon. On peut peut-être faire comme si rien ne s'était passé en Juin et essayer de redevenir amis comme avant, non ?

Il sut que c'était une mauvaise idée à l'instant même où il prononça ces mots, et il se flanqua une énorme gifle mentalement. Il avait failli réussir à choisir son camp… ! Les Ténèbres l'accueillaient comme s'il en avait toujours fait partie, depuis Septembre il avait découvert la sensation grisante d'appartenir à un groupe –même si les élèves avec qui il traînait ne le trouvaient pas spécialement moins effrayant que leurs cadets. Au contact des futurs Mangemorts, et même de certains qu'il soupçonnait d'en être déjà, il avait commencé à apprendre certains secrets de magie noire qui lui permettaient d'entre voir un avenir glorieux sur le chemin du pouvoir… !

Mais il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir ça, ET Lily. C'était l'un ou l'autre, et s'ils redevenaient amis, il devrait de nouveau choisir. Lily avait presque fait le choix pour lui, jusqu'ici, en l'ignorant. Et maintenant…

- Comme avant, je ne sais pas, souffla la rouquine, sans vraiment le regarder. Mais redevenir amis… Ça me tente bien !

Elle lui offrit un sourire lumineux qui l'acheva complètement.

Il y réfléchit longuement, dans son lit, le soir-même, en attendant que les autres élèves de son année ne montent se coucher, profitant du silence. Il savait que ses relations avec Lily n'évolueraient jamais au delà de l'amitié. Partant de là, il savait aussi qu'il ne supporterait pas de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'ils finiraient donc par couper les ponts, vraisemblablement à la fin de leurs études. Il n'avait pas d'avenir avec Lily. Mais il en avait un avec les Ténèbres… Alors… Peut-être pouvait-il rendre ces deux dernières années à Poudlard un peu plus douce en tâchant de demeurer son ami encore un peu… Avant que la fin de leur septième année ne mette naturellement fin à leur amitié et qu'il puisse se tourner sans regret vers l'obscurité et le pouvoir… Avery et ses amis lui avaient fait toucher du bout des doigts un niveau de magie dont il ne pouvait que rêver –et ce n'était pas peu dire, il se savait déjà extrêmement puissant… Il ne pouvait renoncer aussi aisément à cette idée. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait renoncer à Lily, toutefois, alors il choisit la voie de l'hypocrisie, sa conscience lui criant sourdement que ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Il n'avait pas fermé les baldaquins de son lit, aussi le groupe de Slytherins qui se glissa dans la pièce n'eut-il pas le loisir de l'ignorer. Il n'y avait pas que des élèves de sixième année, quelques uns étaient un peu plus jeunes, et avaient été invités par leurs aînées. Les doutes de Severus furent confirmés par la crainte qu'il lut dans les yeux des plus jeunes d'entre eux, lorsqu'ils le reconnurent. Il fit toutefois semblant de se plonger dans un livre, tout en les écoutant raconter à demi mot, bas et en tremblant à l'idée qu'il ne les entende et ne soit pas devenu aussi docile qu'on le racontait, ce qu'ils avaient fait à Lily. Il ne montra aucune émotion, alors qu'intérieurement il tremblait de rage. Il les laissa quitter le dortoir sans les avoir effleuré, et attendit une heure avancée de la nuit pour sortir de son lit. Il ne prit pas sa baguette. Il n'en aurait pas besoin. Il n'allait pas attaquer l'intégralité du groupe, trop de risques que ça se sache, ou que ça se retourne contre lui. Il se glissa simplement dans le dortoir des cinquième année, marcha jusqu'au lit du dénommé Tyler, qui avait guidé l'opération, et le réveilla non sans avoir plaqué une main sur sa bouche. L'autre ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Ça allait changer. Il parla la bouche collée contre son oreille, si bas que personne n'aurait pu les entendre. Sa main libre entourant la gorge du garçon.

- Il me semblait que les années passées avaient été claires. Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Fait rentrer un mot à l'intérieur de ton crâne si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse moi-même : intouchable. Tu peux t'en prendre à tous les Sang-de-Bourbe de l'école, je n'en ai cure. Mais en ce qui concerne Evans, tu ne la regardes même pas, elle n'existe pas. En ce moment tu dois commencer à avoir du mal à respirer, c'est normal, je serres ta gorge un petit peu trop fort…

Tyler fit mine de se débattre, mais Severus, bien qu'il ne soit pas connu pour sa force physique, l'écrasa sur son lit de tout son poids, et attendit encore un peu. Sous sa main, la bouche de l'adolescent s'ouvrit, cherchant de l'air. Il ne pouvait déjà plus émettre un son. Un flacon apparut alors dans la main de Severus. Il le vida dans la gorge de Tyler, puis il ordonna d'un ton doucereux de se rendormir, le laissant sur ces derniers mots :

- Ce que je viens de te donner est indétectable, même si tu vas à Ste Mangouste pour leur dire que c'est là –ce qui te sera difficile dans la mesure où tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est inguérissable, personne ne peut te l'enlever. Je peux te dire aussi que, lorsque ça se réveille, c'est tout sauf agréable. Les symptômes sont effrayants et douloureux, mais toutefois faciles à contrer, l'infirmière te soignera aisément. Cela restera néanmoins en toi, et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne me donnes aucune raison de m'en servir…

Quand Tyler comprit ce qu'il venait de dire, il était déjà retourné dans son lit. L'adolescent terrorisé passa le reste de la nuit à se demander ce que contenait le flacon de Snape.

_To be continued…_


End file.
